


A part of his heart

by kittys_devil



Series: Hurt_Comfort Bingo [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Character Death, Deathfic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  The memory still hits Tommy, even now, four years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A part of his heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hurt/Comfort death square.

It’s been four years. He has had four years to learn to cope, learn to deal with it all. 

But then, out of the blue everything comes crashing down on his world. It’s the same every time it happens. He never expects it, never sees it coming until it is too late. Until he can’t breathe as the pain comes rushing back into his chest. 

It’s the most random things sometimes. One time it was a song, once it was a letter from an old friend.There was the time when it was a picture he found tucked away in a book.He felt it once when his friend was grieving, or the day he saw the flowers in the store.

But today, today was the hardest it has hit him in years. Today he woke up from a dream so real it was like Adam had never died. Tommy went from a moment of peace to sobbing in his bed unable to move. 

His mind taking him back to that day….

~ ~ ~ ~

 _  
Four years earlier   
_

Tommy was pulled out of his sleep by his phone ringing. It was five in the fucking morning. He had just crawled into bed a little over an hour ago. Who the fuck had the nerve to be waking him up so fucking early?

Monte.

Monte calling at 5am was not good. Monte calling any time before noon was never good. But at 5 am…he knew this was not good. 

“’ello?”

“Tommy Joe?”

“Lisa?” 

Hearing Lisa on the phone pulled Tommy completely out of the slumber he had been in. He was even more confused as to why Lisa would be calling him, let alone on Monte’s phone. 

“Tommy, there was an accident. Monte and Adam are both….”

Tommy doesn’t even hear the rest. He drops his phone and learns later lets out a scream. He knows Sophie and Isaac come running into his room.They had just gotten the same call. 

He doesn’t remember Isaac helping him get dressed; he doesn’t remember the trip to the hospital.He is just numb as people move him around, hug him, comfort him, and tell him to think positive. 

How can he think positive when Adam is dead and Monte’s life hangs by a thread? 

When some force let that drunk fucker get behind the wheel and slam into the car carrying two of the most generous, most loving people he knew. 

His best friend is gone forever….

The next week is a blur. The funeral was a huge production no matter how small Adam’s family tried to keep it. He was swarmed with love from the fans that he really just wanted to forget right now. 

And then just like that, it’s all over. Tommy is alone with nothing to do. Nowhere to go and the one person he would call when he feels this bad is gone. 

He spends weeks in bed. He can’t think about anything but his loss. About how Adam is gone and Monte will never be the same. 

His friends try to cheer him up.Isaac even drags him to the doctor to get some help. But in the end all Tommy wants to do is sleep….

~ ~ ~ ~

Tommy feels himself slipping back into the world he was in four years ago. 

So he spends the day in bed, and he cries and mourns the loss of Adam all over again. And just before sunset he goes to the cemetery to be with him.

In the morning he wakes up, able to go on with life again. But just like always he is leaving a part of his heart with Adam.

  



End file.
